Meow!
by T-Rex10
Summary: Danny Fenton was having a bad day at school, being bullied and getting Detentions, only to have a horrible storm rolled by and a cat to appear on his bed. How strange is that? What does cat even want from them? I'm bad at summary who knew? T for Tornado. Shhh, I hate that word! Haha I have no idea what I'm writing. JK.
1. Meow!

**Meow!**

* * *

Danny let out a long devastated groan as he rub his hands over his eyes and let out a tired yawn. He was ready to clasp right there right now. Sleeping would be nice right now. He would be happy with that but had to stay up. With a sigh, he moves his fingers to run through his raven locks and, with a quick move, he rested his head on his left arm that was resting on his desk. Staring up at his boring English teacher, Mr. Lancer, he tried to listen to the lecture. Of course, his eyes were feeling heavy and, again, he had to wake himself up before they fall all the way down. He didn't get much rest last night; he fell on bed at around 3AM and was roughly awoken from his noisy sister.

"Blah blub blah blub blah blub blah blub blah…blah…." Mr. Lancer talked on about something seems boring. To what Danny thought, he doesn't know. He had already tuned him out. And to him the Blah blubs that the teacher was blubbering about sounded like a cheesy movie about vampires, which have a black cape, black short hair, fangs, very pale, put their hands up like a bunny and put it near their chins and say blah blah out loud.

Danny couldn't help but let out a little laugh, low enough to not disturb the class, at that thought. The wind outside picked up, if you checked the news today they said there was going to be a viruses storms passing through and by all means STAY Inside! Yet the rain had just started, little tap tap tap on the window making it looks like it was crying softy. Sometimes the classroom lights flicker at each "boom" from the cloudy sky, making the teens jump lightly, and a flash of light came afterward.

"Mr. Fenton! Are you paying attention?!" Mr. Lancer shouted making Danny jumped out of his stupor and quickly sat up straight. The loud outburst made him wide awake. Thankfully.

"Uh…Um..." Danny stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He wacked his brain to think of something, quick and fast. A few classmates around him laughed and some just rolled their eyes. Normal.

"Thought so, now see if you pay attention, you got detention tonight Mr. Fenton." Like always. Danny just rolled his eyes and mindfully to try to pay attention, this time.

He only got through in 15 or so minutes before something in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. He looked down; on his desk was a piece of paper, folded up. Opening and scanning it.

_Dude, you look terrible. Ghost hunting last night?_

_-Tuck._

Danny looked at Tucker, who apparently was on his right side of him. Tucker looked at him sympatric. And quickly Danny looked back at the piece of paper and scribble.

**Thanks. Skulker was out last night and took a while to catch him. It's seems like he got a new "toy" to play with. Oh, and the three vultures were out too! Wonder what Plasmius is up to?**

**-Danny.**

With a quick look if the teacher wasn't looking, Danny shoved the paper over to Tucker. Danny didn't have to wait long until the paper was back in his gasp.

_Ouch! Sam and I could have helped you, you know. That doesn't sound good. Nothing ever comes good whenever Plasmius is around. Hey did you hear about the new movie "The Undead Cats" is coming out. You wanna go see it?_

_-Tuck._

**It was very late. Didn't want you guys missing any sleep. I just hope that he just gets the hint that my mom doesn't love him and just get a guy cat already! Can't, detention tonight, remember?**

**-Danny.**

_Still we would've helped! Oh, okay…_

_-Tuck._

After Danny read that note, he stopped due to the teacher watching them closely. _Well today is going to be fun. _He thought sarcastically.

How right he could ever be. The rest of the day was horrible. He got ten swirlys, a black eye and got shoved into a locker due to an outrage Dash Baxter, once again got a D on something. Thrilling! He got the strength like tough guy but got the brains like a really dumb monkey. Later on, at lunch, his face was shoved into his food and got it all over his raven hair and white top. Got an F in a Math test and then at the end of the day he had an itchy feeling of something or someone watching his back. Detention was worse; he had to sit near Dash. Oh how life hated him!

With a grumpy face, Danny rested his head on his hand, wincing at each paper football hit him in the side of the head. Each hit the more annoyed he felt.

"Would you stop that?!" Danny growled, glaring at an unfazed Dash, who had an amuse expression on. Oh so he thought this is funny! Huh. Well I'll show him. _Later on. _ Too bad He couldn't do anything, yet. Nothing had came to mind. Danny huffed and stares at the clock, wishing it could move on faster. The urge of someone watching him was still there and was really bothering him.

"Stop what?" Dash asked innocently, and then quickly flicked another one.

Danny left eye twitched. Dash innocent. Never!

"That."

"That what?"

"Urgh!" Danny yelled, frustrated and slammed his head down on his desk. He could hear the jock snicker. He looked back up at him and glare, but it seemed to unfazed the other. It annoyed him to now end. Looking away, the window was full view and it was very dark out, like it was already night.

The storm outside had gotten worse by the look of it. The wind had picked up and the rain turned heavier. This time when thunder came, the light would go down for a while until it finally came back to life. Danny wondered what Sam and Tucker were doing right now. Probably waiting for him at Sam's house or probably neither of them is at each other's due to the storm. Stupid weather.

Once the detention was over, Danny quickly ran out of school and into the pouring rain, getting drench. Each step he takes was making splashes and soaking his socks and the bottom of his pants. It was much harder to walk through the storm, the wind would pick up and it was hard enough to stay on the ground. It was like the wind could just pick him off and carry him away! Like Mary Poppins and her umbrella.

Today is the worst day ever! And it even couldn't get better; a blue mist escaped his mouth. _Great and I thought today was ever gets better and better._ Danny put much sarcasm to that thought as two white rings spread up and down his lithe body. Ghost senses. Meaning one unlucky soul gets a beating of one angry Phantom.

Now standing in the wet, cold rain is Danny Phantom, who replaced Danny Fenton. Quickly, his suit got drenched and sticks to his skin, an eye twitched as how irritating it feels. His hair, too, was glued to him. With a squat down and a jump he was in the air and off to find the unlucky soul. Every once in a while he would move his hair out away from his forehead.

Well it seems it took only few minutes to find the ghosts and apparently they were the three idiot vultures. Danny fixed them with a glare. He would've thought Voltex was the one around here, manly from the rapidly rain, continuous lightning, and the loud thunder, if that was even proof.

He quickly turned invisible and flew behind them, grabbing all three feathery tails, startling them.

"Wha? Who's Vhere?" One of them squawked. All three looked around themselves.

"Show yah sleves!" The other squeaked. Nothing funnier than three scared, nervous, wet vultures, but this isn't time for jokes.

Danny, finally, turned himself visible and gave the three a shake.

"Whoa whoa! Vlease stop!" Once Danny stopped, they kept on going, their heads bonking each other. Finally, they stopped and they put their feathery wings up to their heads to still. Their visions were blurry but they could tell the white hair anywhere. "The Ghost Boy, Vhat do vou vant?" the one in the middle had spoken this time though he felt like crap from the shake.

"What is Plasmius up to?" Danny simply asked, half growled out.

"Vhat do vou even care? It's like ve even tell vou." The middle one snapped, annoyed that they had to deal with the ghost boy while they were on their way and in the rain too! Once the other two got their heads in gear they, too, glared at the ghost boy. "It's not vour vusiness, so go on vour marry way."

"It is my business. Now. Tell. Me. What. Plasmius. Is. Up. To!" Venomously as he sounded, Danny hand, which was holding the three, glow bright green. "Or else…" he tried on, leaving it up to the three bird's imagination.

As expected, the three eyes grow wide and they shivered with fear. "Okay, okay! Vell tell vou, just don't hurt us."

"Vere on vaction. Ve don't know what Plasmius is vup to! I swear – I mean, we've swear! We haven't seen him for a vhile!"

"Mmhmm." Danny hummed as he took the pleaded information in. So they don't know what Plasmius was up to. That means trouble for him and his family plus friends.

"Uuhhh…Could vou please let vs go?"

Looking back at them and with a simple, "No," Danny sucked them into the Fenton Thermos. You could hear a small "Drats" coming from the small container.

_"Boom!"_

If Danny wasn't already in the air he would've jumped into the air. How could he forget that a storm was going on?! He quickly flew towards the brightest light that you could see a mile away, that it even light up the whole block. Home. The FentonWorks. Of course they had to have sign that anyone could see it and know that it was the Fenton's household. _Why couldn't I have a normal family?_

He descended to the ground as the very same white rings passes through him and, once again, Danny Fenton with the raven hair appeared, too soaked in the rain. One shouldn't wear a white top when getting wet. Now you could see through.

_Wonderful._ Danny, roughly, swung the door open and without a glance towards his sister, who was reading a psych-something book on the couch; she gave her brother a look asking what's on his mind as he marched up the stairs and slammed the door, leaving a worried know it all behind.

He felt guilty that he didn't even say hello to Jazz or say something before he came up. All she was trying to do was help him.

Today was one great day.

A Tuxedo cat walked swiftly towards the window, where there were many of the same desks and chairs and a fully large desk in the front were a chalk board with the word 'Dentation' in the middle, and the only two people in there were a giant blonde and a raven haired boy. The cat gave like a smirk at the sight. His blue eyes strayed to the raven hair boy.

He could tell he was bugging the boy already. All he had to do was just sit there and stare at him; the boy would shiver often; putting a smile on the cats furry face-if not called a sly smirk. He'll be staring, watching, the boy until the fat man came in telling them they could leave.

It stayed there for a while and the storm around him was, totally, bothering him! Oh how his fur sticking to his skin making him feel like a wet dog and the smell! Once he gets to shelter where there is a nice bathtub he is going straight towards a warm bath. He wouldn't even dream about licking himself. It would be devoting! The Tuxedo cat growled in annoyance; he, once again, phase the water off, but as soon the water was off more had replaced the others. Oh, how much he hates the rain.

Finally the cat jumped down from the windowsill and scurry around the corner to see Danny running out of the school. It didn't take long for the cat to catch up to the boy; he made sure to stay out of eyesight so the boy wouldn't notice him, yet. The look on the boy's face –looks like to the cat—that he was having a very crappy day.

He wondered, what had started this mood in the boy today? But the cat couldn't ponder on it much more; he saw a blue mist steaming out of the raven hair's mouth. He tilted his furry head to the right and stare at where the blue mist was before. He remembered the boy calling it his "Ghostly Senses". It's lucky that he doesn't have that. It would've feels _so_ uncomfortable.

Not in a second two white rings appeared at the boy's waist and move up and down his body. The cat growled. _Doesn't he know that someone could see him!? _With that angry thought, his ears were back and his tail was flickering back and forth.

As the boy flew away in the air, the cat quickly scampered away to shelter, which was coincident the Fenton Works. What?! How did they come so quickly here so fast? He didn't remembered but was so glad to get out of the rain. He looked up at the huge two story building in question. Surely he can't just waltz right in the front door; 1) He couldn't open doors, 2) it would look so strange if he got caught by Jack or Maddie Fenton.

So how would one cat get in? He could probably wait for the boy to come home and enter the house—no forget this! The Tuxedo cat swiftly walked up the stairs and turned invisible, and phase through the door. Once inside he looked around, taking in the sight. The house was like before he came here but only with some fresh litter scatter all over the little coffee table. Never minding that there was barely anyone in here, it was quiet.

Quickly, the cat ran up the stairs and, again, went through the door, intangibly. Once he got in, like in the old fashion movies, it was _too_ quiet. _Too _quiet, indeed. He couldn't hear Jack or Maddie downstairs. The only thing he saw in the house so far was Jasmine sitting on the couch reading on of her Psych-oh-whatever book. If there were pupils in his red eyes they would've rolled.

The cat patiently waited for the boy to come home. He had no idea why he'd came here in the first place! It's just so happen that he was in the neighborhood and it was raining, and look here he is now laying on this ungainly bed. How could the boy sleep on this?! With a sigh, he came, once again, visible to the light.

It seemed long since the boy would come and the cat's patient was thinning. Finally, the boy showed up but in a grumpy mood like before. The cat winced when Danny slammed the door, loudly. Danny furiously threw his wet bag at the wall landing with a light 'thud' and grabbed some clean cloths before heading towards the bathroom without a glance to the Tux cat.

Well since the boy is distracted he could at least learn a few things about him. But first, feeling sticky still, he started to lick himself. First he started on his right paw, licking it and biting it. As he felt content to that being clean he started licking the left paw. Doing the same exact thing, only to suddenly stop and stare straight forward in horror. What in the world is he doing?! He was _licking_ himself! How disturbing.

He was totally acting like a cat!

How embarrassing!

How long have he been doing that?! The Cat looked around for a clock, gosh this room is messy, and on the nightstand was an alarm clock with bright red light read 6:30Pm. So maybe_ee _it wasn't that long? Was it? Last time he checked the time was the time he was at his cozy home with some nice tea near the fire. Great! There was a clock in the classroom but he hadn't paid no heed to it instead he watched Danny and the blonde jock. Of course he would know school ends at 2:30Pm( spying on a certain half-ghost and looking up his grades told him that) and that Danny had stayed for DT, which probably ended near 4 or 5 o'clock.

Of course he wasted time pondering on this that he didn't notice that certain half-ghost came back in.

"What the?! Where did you come from?"

The cat quickly turned his head towards the source of noise maker, only to get a whiplash by the way, to see one stun, wide eyes, with mouth gaping like a fish, Daniel Fenton.

"Meow!" Great, he spend all his time on the time and exasperating about petty things that he wasted all his time to search things.

That noise snapped the boy out of his stupor. Blinking couple of times, the boy walked over to it. The boy finally noticed something on the bed, also.

"Hee_eyyy_, you weasel! My bed is wet now because of you! What did you do?! Pee on it?!" Danny shouted angry, glaring at the cat…and it seems that the cat was glaring back at him.

_"Meow!" _ The cat voice was high pitched as he let that out, and with a menacing growl, ears perked back the cat was ready to attack. His eyes were once back to normal but were closely to turning red at being accused.

They kept up the stare until Danny couldn't glare any more, the boy looked away. The cat seemed to smirk, again, feeling triumph. Cat 1 Boy 0. Victory spread through him until he felt two pair of hands lifted him into the air. Another growled vibrated in him. He thrashed around, giving the boy some cuts, some of them are or not open.

"Hey, HEY! Stop that! Ow! Ow!" Quickly moving, he put –dumped- the cat onto the ground and looked at his arms while muttering, "Jerk." Danny looked over to his bed as the wet spot now visible to the naked eye, "Stupid cat peeing on my bed. How did you even get in my room?"

_"Meow!" _Another as the same tone as before was used, plus the growl, was heard down on the ground. The cat watched the boy moved the cover off his bed and left the room again, but closed the door before the cursed cat followed.

It didn't take a while for the boy to come back and do the same with the sheets. Getting clean ones, putting it on, Danny stared at the boy. "Okay, you, where did you come from?"

"_Boom!"_

Both, cat and boy jumped and looked at the open window as lightening shown with rain following after.

"MY window is open!" Danny shrieked and ran to close the open window. At this, the cat rolled it's eyes. Typical. "So this is how you got in." Realization finally hit him and now he felt really, _really_ stupid. He could've saved the other sheets!

After that fiasco Danny walked back towards his bed, thinking about this situation. Number one, there is a thunderstorm outside. 2) A wet Tux cat somehow got through the window and put a wet spot on his blankets. 3) What in the world is he going to do with this cat? Could he keep it? No, probably not. _Mom and Dad didn't allow me to have a dog…or a hamster._ _I could keep it a secret._ He thought, looking at the cat as it stare at him back but quickly looked away to look around, "_Great, another secret to keep from Mom and Dad._ Danny had concluded what his decision on what to do and, with that; he would need a lot of things. But first…

"What should I call you?"

* * *

**Okay, what should I call the Tuxedo cat? Hmm? I'm letting you decide. Oh and Ha! Danny is going to protect the cat and keep him a secret from his parents too! **

**This chapter has been dedicated to my cat Danny who inspired me to write this story. He gave me the idea of it, anyway. **

**Please tell me how I did? Please be nice, though this is not my first fic here but I'm really sensitive though I do like how I could get better. **


	2. Names!

**Meow! Not a lot of idea for names. Hmm? though I choose my favorite one because Whiskers sounds like a girls name, Mario doesn't sound right for the cat, Phantom, sorry but someone else choose that for their story and it's about Pokémon and Danny Phantom together (good story though) Morph, again sorry another person have that name for their story, Harry Potter and Danny PHantom crossover, (another great story) I kind of wanted the name sounded business like, somehow. But hey, thanks for giving suggestions. **

**Meow! Names,**

* * *

Names. Names are what people called you by, judge you by, and known you by. They are powerful and have lots of values, and no other are the same; either first, last, or middle, different and even how you say it or spell it. Each name will influence the person, your persons', characters on how they act. Your first name would be a common name that used; the last name would be given not chosen to be. Pickers can't be choosers, they always say. Although, additional names are usually added, like, take Danny's name for an example. His original name, and still is, Daniel Fenton but in a term of endearment, Danny is his nickname. And, yet, there are many more: Dan, Danny, Dani, ect. They're special.

This is why Danny was now pacing back and forth in his bed room, eyes going back to the cat and to random place. This had been going on for a while and while it was amusing at first people or animals could only take so much of it. The cat, a Tux cat by the way, was far from bored, in the meaning he couldn't take it.

They do say cats do have low attention spans but this one had more than the others, he could wait and watch the boy do this with a poker face on while the time ticked by, and, yet, still be patient. Though it is hard that he had this urged to get up and do something else than this. Any signs that indicate any of that would make his whiskers tinkle, nose wiggling, and ears twitching. His eyes sometimes, would, a lot likely, roamed around; surely he had already taken in the sight. The room had childish dreams that one can't fulfilled, with one said grades. Glow in the dark stars up above, above the bed, rockets on the boy's desk that is filled with piled up paper, the flower is littered with many things—not to name things _but_ one could say this room is a pig-style. It disgusted him.

He could already remember the past when he was…and his_ friend_ that left him, angered him! He had to keep the place clean before, and, that started him to make sure his home was spotless to top to bottom. No one leave until no speck could be seen, a reflection could be shown.

The cat was way into his mind that he didn't realized, the said boy was looking at him, and quickly stared into the blue eyes of his, giving the indication of a "What in the world do you want?" look.

"What in the world should I name you?" He mumbled for the tenth times today, "You do remind me of someone… someone I _hate_!"

The cat glared at him. "One pompous jerk, that can't leave me alone and get a _cat,_" Once said, Danny froze and looked at the one cat in his room, "wait…why don't I give you to him? That would piss him off!" Danny smiled to himself at his own joke, "and then he has a lonely guy cat, and leaves my mom and me alone.

"Wait…Are you a boy? Or a girl?"

The cat ears perked up and he started to back up, he totally knows what the boy was going to do next. It's what all animals' owners do and that is not going to happen to him! He backed up until he could feel the wall against his behind. Of course he had to be on the side where the closet or the door is on the other side. Now he had nowhere to escape. Oh someone help him!

Danny got closer; when he was up close he knelt down onto his knees, grabbed the cat and turned him towards the wall. The cat's tail went down quickly as to trying to hide himself away. That didn't help much better because Danny could lift the tail, which he did, but that he, himself was WEAK!

No! Never in his lift was time he ever weak or vulnerable. Not once or ever! But right here, right now, he now felt like out of his comfort zone. _So this is what is feels like being…being so, so vulnerable. So defenseless! _

Never again the cat wants to ever feel that feeling ever again. So with a furious growl in the back of his throat he swept the back of the boy's hand. Danny recoiled with an "OW!" and glared at the Tux cat. That jerk! The small cut had started to bleed red.

"Okay, okay, geez jerk. Had to know so I could give you a right name," Danny said, "and to say, you are a boy."

The cat, which still had another urged to attack the boy, moved away swiftly and went to the other side of the room, where the door was closed ajar. He could, indeed, leave when he wanted to and no one is stopping him. Not the boy, not anyone! What did he thought about coming here in the first place!

Just as he was about to go through the door but the boy could read what the cat was doing, and, quickly, ran over to the door and, loudly shut it. The cat had to jump back so he didn't get squeezed. He noses twitched as he could felt the door brisk his whisker, tickling him.

"Sorry, no can do. Mom and Dad are not going to find about you, neither Jazz, if can." Danny grabbed him, hands on the cat's stomach, and moved him onto his bed. "You look like your wearing tuxedo but with no bow tie or a tie..."

Something sounded like ringing bells inside of his head and his eyes went wide, mouth agape. "No way! Vlad! You reminded me of Vlad Masters! Just that he has a red bow. And there is no way would I be calling you Vlad…" Danny gave out a little chuckle.

For a second the cat heart was beating fast but once the cat heard the rest, he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He titled his head both ears going in the same directions, wondering what the boy is going to name him. _Hope it's nothing stupid or Jack._ He shivered at that thought.

The boy misunderstand the shiver and thought, "Oh, you're probably cold from the rain! Don't you worry with a bath and couple of blanket will make you feel better."

Now the cat's eyes went wide and he leaped from the bed, onto the ground. Things went fast for the boy, first the cat jumped from the bed and second now he is under his bed, cowering.

Oh no, this cat doesn't do cowering either. First, he planned something before him going out to that _dreaded _bathtub. Once the boy got onto his knees and looked under his bed, the cat leaped for a surprise attack, surely he got his target. You're not supposed to take a shower or bath during a thunderstorm, and surly the boy was just going to get him to do that!

"OW!" Danny, once again, recoiled and grabbed his nose. "Okay, now you a really big jerk. You defiantly deserved that bath. Let's go!" He reached under and got a grip of the fur-ball and tugged. No use! The cat was sticking it to him. Each time a tug, each time a growl was made.

Frustrated, the boy said louder, "Come on! You pesky weasel, let's go! Okay, that's it!" Danny turned the cat tangible and tucked him under his arm, and left towards the bathroom. Danny locked the bathroom door and set the cat down, walked towards the bathtub and turning on the hot and cold water. Letting it run, next thing he does was to find some towels and placing them next to the tub. Since the soap was downstairs Danny turned invisible and went to the kitchen to grabs some Dawn soap. Setting that next to the towels, the water was an inch tall, thinking that's enough, Danny stopped the water and grabbed the cat, which was under a cupboard.

Getting the cat into the bathtub was hard enough when the cat was trying to jump out. Danny had to hold him down, hand around it's neck and pressing down. Sometimes the cat would jump onto the wall holding with it's claws and jumped out, which Danny had to move out of the way if he doesn't want to get injured. It was funny how the cat looked, wet and grumpy. His fur clingy to him.

It would've made Danny laugh if he wasn't the one trying not to get scratch because now was a time to put the Dawn soap on. _This is going to be fun._ Danny thought sarcastically. He poured some of the soap onto one of his hand and started rubbing soap all over the cat, making him slimy.

Once Danny's hands slipped and the cat jumped out, almost scratching Danny. Danny gave out a surprise yelp and made sure he checked for any new marks. Nope. Good.

Knock, knock!

Danny's head whiplashed towards the door.

"Baby brother are you alright?" A concern Jazz asked, repeatedly rapping the door.

A relief sigh passed through Danny's lips as his shoulder sank. It was just his sister, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just…just taking a bath. Don't need to worry."

"Are you sure? Since when do you take baths? Danny," Jazz voice grew more concern and suspicious crept through her, "if you need me you know where to find me." This was not over. Once Jazz comes up with something she'll go and try to find her evidences to prove her theory.

Danny gridded his teeth, clenching his fists as they turned white and glared at the door. He hated how annoying his sister could get but then he unclenched the first and relaxes his jaw. Feeling guilty at how mad he got for his sister trying to help him. Sure this doesn't need helping but, he couldn't help but feel that. But just how annoying could just make someone go insane!

"Okay, Mister back into the tub we go!" Danny picked up the slimy cat and went back to the tub. All the way there were hisses and growls; just luckily Danny put the cat down before his hands slipped. Drenching the cat's back, making sure not to get the cat's ears or face, the soap was soon to be gone.

Danny let go of the cat, as to say the cat did what predicted it to do: jump from the tub, making the floor wet and slippery. The boy grabbed the towel and was almost to drop it on the cat's back when the cat started to shake it's fur like a dog, getting Danny wet.

_I'm acting like a stupid incompetent dog!_ The cat thought as he finished shaking the water and was now covered by a rough/soft white towel.

Danny rubs the towel up and down the cat's body, trying to dry him. But once that towel is too wet Danny got another. Then, the boy had picked up the cat for the one of the several times today and holds him like a baby cradle to their mothers. He moved some of the towel that wasn't on the cat to fully cover any missing parts. Now it was just the head sticking out.

They walked, carefully, back into the bed room. Danny had placed the toweled-cat onto his bed, again, and sat next to it.

"Okay now, what was doing before?" He looked at the cat seeing if he had the answer, "Oh! Yeah, I remember now! I was going to give you a name. Okay how about Tony but you'll look more alike an Anthony, but I really don't want to call you that. More business likey to you, I guess." Danny hummed and really looked over the cat.

"Oh! I know! Since you already look like you're wearing a Tuxedo maybe I should call you Tux, short for Tuxedo. I like it." Danny smiled. And the cat just gives him "That sounds like a very stupid name" look.

Tux, sounds like a nice name, got out of the towel and went off into a corner, and started to lick himself clean. So what if he was wet, damp and clingy it just doesn't feel right! Yes, of course he felt mortified that, once again, he was doing this. This day was just perfect! Peachy!

* * *

**Do you likey? I kind of find it funny that the cat gets a bath, I love giving my cats bath even though they hate it. **

**Review so it could make me feel better, Please? And I'll try to write another chapter faster:D**


End file.
